Hogwarts, a Gleestory
by Pfieffs
Summary: Year 5 when things start to get really scary. Rory Flanagan (your HP type character) is a marked man, by more than just Voldemort. Your main characters will be Rory Flanagan, Sebastian Smythe, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. ENJOY! Rating might change later.


_AN- HP Crossover with Glee, your main characters will be Rory Flanagan, Sebastian Smythe, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and slight mentions of other glee and HP characters. I am re-writing HP so to speak, just think of Rory as the Harry character. _

**Blood status and houses-**

Slytherin

Sebastian- Pure

Kurt- pure

Malfoy- Pure

Hufflepuff

Blaine- muggle born

Gryffindor

Rory- half blood

Seamus- half blood

Dean- muggle born

Ron- Pure

**Pairings and Eventual Pairings that will happen without a doubt**

Rory and Sebastian

Draco and Hermione

Kurt and Blaine

Year five, and things had never gone well for Rory. He was an okay wizard. He wasn't the smartest, or the bravest. Well in his opinion but Ron Weasley one of his best friends would tell him otherwise. But Rory didn't think it true ever. This year though things seemed dim and grey except for the lady in pink sitting at the head table. She glared at Rory, and he busied himself with his food. The new students had been sorted already and the feast had already begun.

"Why the long face mate?" Seamus his other best friend asked.

Rory shrugged, "That lady in pink, keeps starin' at me and I don't like it, not one bit."

Ron looked up at the table, and gulped, "My dad works with her, she's with the ministry.

Rory rolled his eyes, "Perfect, a year of school with Ministry involvement. This smells bad from all sides."

Ron nodded in agreement, and things got quiet as the women in pink stood up. Her heals clacked across the stage, and she did this polite cough that sounded like she was choking a poodle with a puff ball. "My name is Doloris Umbridge," she announced, her eyes found Rory, she continued her speech she would occasionally look around, but always found Rory. Like if her speech was some kind of warning signal to him. Well he got the whole thing bright and clear, no need to tell him twice, that he was a trouble maker. Though the trouble wasn't ever his fault, it really wasn't it just seemed to find him. That and he was an apparently marked man, by Voldemort.

Rory just sighed, he glanced over at the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson was turning it all on for the fairly knew Slytherin, Sebastian Smythe. He had transferred from Beauxbatons a year ago, and fit into the house like a glove. However Sebastian was ignoring her, and Mouth was looking more and more like a tomato by the minute. He noticed Rory and gave him a death glare. Rory turned back to his food.

The feast soon ended, and Ron stood up hollering at the Gryffindors, Seamus and Rory just shook their heads. Ron would be a handful of a prefect that was for sure. The entire way out though, Rory felt the eye of Umbridge on him. He hated himself sometimes.

As they headed up to the Gryffindor tower, they didn't notice the pair of eyes that was standing in front of the path to the dungeons where the Slytherin common area was. But there was a boy standing there, watching Rory fixed on him. Sebastian Smythe, only been at Hogwarts a year, and already feeling this place was either a death trap or an adventure waiting to happen. Either way he was excited for what it held in store this year. A set of red headed twins passed him giving him a wink, they were Fred and George Weasley, two friends of his. Pranks were something he did enjoy. He felt a tug on his sweater, it was Pansy. He groaned inwardly, "Come on Sebbykins, Malfoy will be waiting."

Sebastian sighed being a transfer he honestly didn't understand the whole house rivalry thing. It was stupid to him, but he had been placed in one of the most competitive houses so he had to deal with it. He followed Pansy, she was almost as annoying as the Hufflepuff Sugar. But no one compared to Sugar, not in the slightest.

They made their way to the green hued common room, and just as Pansy had said, Malfoy was there waiting. "What have you to been doing?" he asked. "Making out."

"No," Sebastian said, Pansy frowned, like she wished they would have been.

The common room was still quite full, many of the first years were there mingling, and the older kids were lounging around discussing what they did over summer. Sebastian lounged into one of the leather couches. "Sebbykins," Pansy said, snaking up into him, as he tried to push her away. Maybe she was as bad as Sugar, "Why don't you like me?"

"Like you in what way?" he asked.

"Love," she responded looking at him deeply into his eyes, that went so well with his house color.

He sighed, "Because you somehow missed the ever so obvious memo, that I am 100 percent gay." He had made the comment loud enough for the whole common area to hear, and the ones that knew of Pansy's crush started laughing, and well it spread. Pansy turned a deep red, and rushed off, "Woman," he sighed. "And to think you like her Malfoy."

Now it was Draco's turn to blush, "She's not my first choice."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Oh, who is."

"That's none of your business meerkat."

Kurt Hummel, most fashionable Slytherin walked up when he heard the nickname, "Only I'm allowed to call him that."

Sebastian glared at him, "In your prepubescent dreams, Hummel." Kurt just huffed and walked away, but then came back.

"So who is it then?" he asked, sitting on the arm of the chair Malfoy was in.

"A Gryffindor…"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence because both Malfoy and Kurt exploaded. Malfoy went on a rant about house proud, and dirty muggles, and Kurt went on a some tangeant about how horribly dressed they were especially the Weasleys. Then both Kurt and Malfoy agreed about how horrible the Weasley's were.

Sebastian sighed and got up, "Hey, he's better than your little hufflepuff pipsqueak. Bet he has to have a step stool to snog you."

Kurt got up off his seat, and he was about to smack Sebastian across the face, when Malfoy asked, "Who is it exactly?"

"Don't know his name, he's Irish though."

Malfoy got the most disgusted look, "Seamus, the kid who blows stuff up, including his own face?"

Sebastian shook his head, "No, I would not for a guy that would could murder me in the middle of sex, I'm a bit classier than that."

Kurt then spoke, "Rory? Rory Flanagan?"

Sebastian nodded, "Is that the kid with the scar going down the side of his face, right along the hairline?"

The both nodded, "Seb," Malfoy said, "Rory is trouble. Major trouble, not to mention I hate him. But seriously, rethink your priorities."

Sebastian looked at him, "Maybe you need to rethink yours, your starting to sound like Granger." And with that he walked off, to a slightly upset Kurt, and a blushing Malfoy.

The Gryffindor common room was slightly quieter than the Slytherin one mainly because the students had already gone off to there dorm rooms. The fifth year dorm now seemed like home to the boys who stayed there. It had been there room since first year. Dean had already put up his soccer poster, which Rory admired. Seamus and he put up Ireland scarves that they got at the Quidditch world cup the previous year. Ron had pulled out some Berty Bots and began eating them. Neville sat on his bed, tending to a plant he had gotten over the summer. And it just felt like home, to Rory it did at least.

"So what'd you think about Wood appointing you captain Rory?" Ron asked.

Rory had been in his own world, but he looked up, "I was surprised."

Ron just shook his head, "Right, Right."

"What'd ya think about that Slytherin lookin' at ya, specifically your arse as ya walked up the stares ta the common room?" Seamus asked.

Rory turned pink, "No one was watchin' me Seamus, you're out of your mind."

Dean shook his head, "No I saw it too, it was the transfer Sebastian. You know him Rory, he's the seeker for the Slytherin Quiditch team."

The name rang a bell in his mind, he shrugged, "I know him, I mean we don't really interact or anything. He joined after a game against Slytherin last year."

"That's not what he meant Rors," Ron butted in. "We all know you swing both ways."

Then Rory turned an even brighter shade of pink, "I… uh… look at the time, I think we should be going to bed." Rory was not the best at subject changing, but he had easily answer Seamus' question and all the boys wondering thoughts. They seemed supportive enough, but this was Rory. Nothing ever came easily for Rory. Heck he thought he was going to get expelled because of how Oliver Wood found out about his seeking talents. Flying when he was told not to, but in his defense he was helping another student, and Malfoy was doing it too.

Either way he was now captain of the team, and he knew that this year, he couldn't get around not talking to the Slytherin named Sebastian Smythe.


End file.
